1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a fuel cell vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
For example, German Patent Application Publication No. 102009039079 (DE 102009039079 A1) describes a fuel cell vehicle including a first tank, a second tank, and a motor. The first tank storing hydrogen fuel is disposed such that the longitudinal direction of the first tank coincides with the vehicle front-rear direction. The second tank is disposed rearward of the first tank such that the longitudinal direction of the second tank coincides with the vehicle transverse direction (i.e., vehicle right-left direction). In addition, a motor is disposed rearward of the second tank.
In addition, a fuel cell vehicle is provided with a pressure-reducing valve in order to reduce the pressure of fuel gas when the fuel gas is supplied from a tank to a fuel cell. In the fuel cell vehicle, gas supplied from the tank has a high pressure, and thus a high-pressure pipe is usually used as a flow passage extending to the pressure-reducing valve. Because the high-pressure pipe needs to have a high strength, the high-pressure pipe is large in volume and involves a high cost. In order to ensure a sufficient space in a vehicle cabin and to promote cost reduction, usually, the pressure-reducing valve is disposed in a manner such that the pipe length of the high-pressure pipe extending from the tank to the pressure-reducing valve is made as short as possible.